Fun Day Out
by The Whispering Panda
Summary: Newlyweds Michael and Holly visit the office on a special trip to Scranton, Pam takes a break from maternity leave to see them, and Erin and Andy's plan to have a fun day out in celebration doesn't go as smoothly as they hoped.
1. Visitors

**Chapter One **

**Visitors**

Erin stared out of the window in the conference room. Her face lit up as a car rolled into the parking lot. "He's here!" she whispered, ecstatic.

**Erin**

"Today, Michael and Holly are visiting the office. They're in Scranton for a couple weeks to see family. Michael called to tell me so I could be prepared. Then he called thirty seconds later to tell me not to tell anyone. It has been _really _hard to keep this secret, but I managed not to keep it." She considered this for a moment, then continued. "Well, except Andy."

**Andy**

"I'm very excited for Michael and Holly's visit. I've been helping Erin plan a party in celebration. We're all going bowling!" he announced, smiling with pride.

The elevator doors opened outside of the office doors, revealing the couple inside. Holly pointed at the camera, and Michael's jaw dropped. They stepped out together, holding hands.

**Holly and Michael**

"We're really excited to surprise everybody," Holly said, holding Michael's arm.

"We just got back from our honeymoon last week," Michael said. "It was great. We went to the Rockie Mountains for three weeks! We did it every day!" Holly frowned, embarrassed. He half-laughed, half-snorted, and she smiled affectionately. They stared at each other for a while.

* * *

><p>Erin stood as the office door opened. "You guys, look who's back!" she said, and Andy jogged out of his office.<p>

All heads turned toward the front desk. "Sursprise!" Michael and Holly shouted together, raising their arms.

Dwight stood so fast, his desk pushed into Jim's, knocking over his picture frames and a stack of papers. Jim sighed and stood to greet his old boss.

"Jimmy! Good to see you! Where's the old lady?" he asked as he shook Jim's hand, stifling a laugh. Jim cocked his head and grinned.

**Jim**

"It is _so _good to have him back." He chuckled lightly to himself.

"_Pam_ is actually on maternity leave right now," he replied cooly.

"What?" Michael hugged Jim with so much force, it caused him to stumble backwards.

"Okay," he said uncomfortably, pushing away."

"I am so happy for you, man! Another girl?"

"It's a boy, this time. His name is Phillip."

"Congratulations to the both of you," Holly said.

Kelly, Gabe, Toby, and Ryan entered the room from the kitchen, coming from the annex.

"OMG! Michael!" Kelly screeched, and attempted to run across the room in heels and a skirt. She hugged both of them, one at a time. Michael turned to Andy, seeing him standing there for the first time. He nodded, then noticed the "World's Best Boss" mug in Andy's hand.

"So you're my replacement?" Michael asked.

"Yeah..." Andy said, slightly bending his knees and extending them again, nodding slowly. "You sound like that's hard for you to believe."

Michael looked around the room, then back at his successor. "Well, I guess I thought that Darryl was going to be the new boss." Darryl smiled contently, while Andy looked insulted. Before he could say anything, Erin jumped in.

"I have a surprise for you guys!" she announced, clasping her hands together. "In honor of our guests, we'll all be going bowling for a fun day out!" Most of the employees seemed to like this idea, but some raised their eyebrows.

**Angela**

"I cannot roll a ten pound ball down a slippery lane! The ball rolls at the speed of a turtle." She looked down and covered her eyes with her hand.

* * *

><p>Jim paced the breakroom, holding his cell phone to his ear.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Idle Hour Lanes. Great! See you then. Love you. Bye." He looked at the camera and smiled slightly.

**Jim**

"Pam was so excited to hear that Michael and Holly stopped by, she decided to find a sitter for CeCe and Phil and come bowling with us."

Pam met the group as they walked out the front doors. Greetings were said and hugs given, and they all piled into Erin, Jim, and Andy's cars.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Office fic, so if you like it or think it needs improvement, please let me know! Reviews are an author's best friends, after all.<strong>


	2. Ready, Set, Bowl

**Chapter Two**

**Ready, Set, Bowl**

The group filed into Idle Hour Lanes and ordered their shoes. Once assigned three lanes to use, Erin began to unfold a piece of paper she had taken from her jacket pocket.

"So, I've split us up into three equal groups. The groups are in alphabetical order, so you end up with who you end up with." She smiled, obviously excited about being in charge. "Okay, Team One is Andy, Angela, Creed, Darryl, Dwight, and me. We're going to take lane 23."

Gabe pursed his lips and stared down.

**Gabe**

"Interesting how Erin and Andy ended up on the same team."

"Alright, Team Two is Gabe, Holly, Jim, Kelly, Kevin, and Merideth. You guys take 24." The group migrated to their lane. "And finally, Team Three. Michael, Oscar, Pam, Phyllis, Ryan, and Stanley." When everyone who had their name called went to lane 25, Erin realized there was one left over.

"Oh, Toby! I forgot all about you. Um..." Erin paused for a moment, mumbling. "L, m, n, o, p, q, r, s... t. Toby. You go with Team Three."

"No!" Michael shouted sternly. "No! He will just make us lose! Ugh! And on my one day back, too! I just thought... I thought I'd have a break. You know, from Toby... yuck!" he snarled and crossed his arms.

**Michael**

"Do I think it's fair that Toby is on my team? No, I do not. I think Erin has made a bad choice. It's supposed to be in order, Erin, by the way. You know? T does not come in our group. He should be in Gabe's group. Gabe, is just... he's like a skinny Toby. She has her alphabet all mixed up."

Jim set up his lane's game, entering all the names while others chose their balls.

"Hey. Why is your name on top?" Kevin asked after biting into a soft pretzel.

"Uh, I don't know. I just put the names in, Kevin." Jim snuck a look at Pam, who was talking to Phyllis. He swallowed and pressed the START button.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the advice and encouragement so far! A special thanks to fishe153, who inspired me to write for The Office and is always pushing me to become a better writer.<br>**


	3. Frame One

**Chapter Three**

**Frame One**

Andy dramatically held his fluorescent orange ball just under his eyes. Lowering it slowly, he trotted forward and released it down the lane. It rolled straight for a while, then ade a sudden left curve and only managed to knock over two pins.

"Ah! Dammit!" he exclaimed, and waited patiently for his ball to return. Once it did, he followed the same routine, and knocked over another four pins.

Gabe awkwardly stuck his long fingers into the ball holes and walked up to the lane. He swung his arm back and released carefully, causing the ball to bounce before rolling into the gutter.

**Gabe**

"My fingers always get stuck in the holes," he said quietly.

Michael, decked out in a sweatband and ankle-brace, rolled his ball smoothly down the lane. It knocked over eight pins.

"Ohhh! Scott strikes again!" he shouted, giving high-fives to his fellow teamates.

Dwight looked over from two lanes away and called, "If it was a real strike, you would have knocked over all ten pins!"

Jim, who was retrieving his ball at the same time as Michael, glanced over and raised his eyebrows.

"Six pound ball?" he asked, and Michael nodded.

"Yep. Goes as easily as your..." he paused to see the number on Jim's ball. "Wow. Fourteen pounds?" Jim smiled at the camera.

The entire group looked over at the disturbance in lane 23, where Angela was pushing a children's ramp to the line seperating floor from lane. She hauled her ball onto it and gave it a small push. It rolled - very slowly - to the end of the lane and knocked over seven pins. She pursed her lips into one of her rare smiles.

"Oscar! Your turn!" Michael gripped his shoulders and attempted to push him toward the lane. Oscar ended up walking on his own, after a few failed tugs from Michael.

When everyone finished their first round, Erin wrote down the scores for each team. "To track progress," she said.

"Okay, Team One has 45, Team Two has 38, and Team Three has 52!" The group in lane 25 cheered, and Dwight stood abruptly.

"I object. They have one extra person on their team. It isn't fair."

"Dwight," Michael practically gasped. "Just - just shut up. Toby practically counts as... air. It doesn't make a difference."

Toby's smile faded as he turned his head toward the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I recognize that the scores in this story may be inaccurate; I'm not sure what the realistic numbers for six or seven bowlers would be... plus the fact that some of them are no good at bowling. So bare (bear?) with me, and try to pay attention to who's in the lead rather than the actual numbers. Thank you and please review! <strong>


	4. Frame Two

**Chapter Four**

**Frame Two**

Creed looked to his left, then to his right. When it looked like there was no one watching, he pulled out a small cylinder and slipped it through a finger hole.

**Creed**

"I designed it myself. A device that guarantees no failure."

He rolled his ball and it slowly made it's way down the lane. It looked like he would get a strike, but at the last moment the ball made a sharp turn and only knocked over three pins. Creed's smile disappeared.

"Damn glitch," he muttered and sat down.

Holly rolled a candy pink ball down her lane and knocked down the last remaining pins.

"SPAAAARE!" Michael called out from the next lane over. She smiled and walked over to him. Oscar rolled his eyes.

It was Ryan's turn, but he stood abruptly and excused himself. He walked hastily to the Men's Room, calling behind him, "Michael, you go for me!" The camera followed him into the bathroom and found him fixing his hair in the mirror. He noticed the camera and widened his eyes.

**Ryan**

He chewed on his cheek nervously. "I don't like bowling."

Darryl smoothly rolled his ball down the lane and got a strike. He smiled at the camera.

**Darryl**

"If only Val could have seen that."

Pam's ball slipped from her hands at the last moment and spiraled into the gutter. "Oh," she said and looked at Jim. He smiled, and she looked away.

**Pam**

"Sometimes I wish Jim was more serious," she said quietly.

At the end of the second frame, Erin stood on one of the tables to announce the scores. "Team One has 76, Team Two has 74, and Team Three has 79."

"Ma'am?" a woman asked, approaching Erin. "Ma'am, you need to get off the table."

Andy stepped forward in a protective manner. "What if she doesn't?" The woman, who was taller than Andy, looked down on him.

"Well, then, as the manager, I'll kick both of you out." Andy cocked his head to the left and helped Erin down.

"Thanks for standing up for me," she said with a smile. She looked at him with a hint of longing. He nodded politely and stepped back with his group.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, or the manager will kick you out. <strong>


	5. Frame Three

**Chapter Five**

**Frame Three**

**Also known as: Relationship Issues**

Pam and Jim stood in the far corner of the building. Pam appeared to be upset, and Jim was trying to reason with her. Pam walks away and leaves.

**Jim**

"So, apparently, Pam really wanted to do well today. I guess she's been feeling a little overwhelmed, taking care of Phil and CeCe all by herself, and she needed a little victory." He paused and stared at the floor, defeated. "I wasn't exactly helping her self-esteem."

"Jim! Where's Pam going?" Michael asked as he rejoined his group.

"She just needs a break. She'll be back."

"When? We need her! Now!"

"Soon, Michael, I promise." Jim looked at the camera and shrugged.

Angela pushed the ball swiftly down her ramp. After a minute of slowly making its way down the lane, the ball knocked all ten pins over.

"Woo-hoo! Yesss! Haha, losers! Team Schrute pulls ahead!" Dwight shouted, jumping out of his seat and hugging Angela.

She pushed away from his sweaty body and mumbled, "We never agreed on that name."

**Dwight**

"Yes, my feelings for Angela seem to be resurfacing. Her baby is mine, and I intend to raise him, and I _will _get her back. There's no way she'll choose a gay senator over _this,_" he said, gesturing to himself. He posed, trying to look sexy. Jim stared, wide-eyed.

Dwight intercepted Angela on her way to the bathroom.

"Hey, Monkey," he said softly. "How've you been?"

"Leave me alone, Dwight," she replied and tried to pass him. He sidestepped, easily blocking her way.

"Please, just hear me out-"

"I am married! And the sooner you figure that out, the better off you'll be." Angela glanced at the camera and hurried into the women's bathroom. Dwight paused a moment, then followed.

A shriek came from inside and a woman rushed out, horrified. "Dwight, GET OUT!" Angela yelled, and Dwight reluctantly exited the bathroom.

"Sir, is there a problem?" the manager asked, approaching Dwight the same way she did Andy minutes ago. "We had a complaint about a man in the women's restroom."

"I don't know why they were complaining," he said slyly, glancing at the camera. He walked away, leaving the manager behind, disgusted.

* * *

><p>Holly slipped on the floor as she's about to bowl, sending her ball into the gutter. Michael stood, applauding.<p>

"Oh, nice job, Mrs. Scott! Turns out I accidentally spilled my water! Oops! Won't happen again..." he said tauntingly. Holly stood, rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you crazy? I could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"But you're okay! You're just a lo-ser!" Michael pointed at Holly and begun to dance, chanting "loser, loser, lose-y lose-y loser!" over and over again.

"Okay, Michael, you've made your point," she said calmly and retrieved her ball. He continued, spinning around and around.

"Michael, we all heard you. Now stop," she said, a little sterner. Darryl watched, intruiged, and downs a beer*. He stood and ordered another one.

"Loser, loser, you are such a loser! Everybody!" Michael went on, motioning for the others to join in. No one opened they're mouths.

"STOP IT!" Holly shouted, finally losing her temper. She looked around, embarrassed, and ran to the bathroom, bumping into Angela as she came out.

* * *

><p>Darryl, after finishing yet another beer, stumbled outside. The camera followed, seeing him struggle with his phone and bring it to his ear.<p>

After a few moments, he spoke. "Hey, baby, it's me. We should get together after... after... um... work. Yeah. I'd like to see you very much, Val. _All _of you. So... call me. Okay? Bye." He hung up, a funky grin on his face. He waltzed back into the building, humming a silly tune.

The camera zoomed in on a car, revealing Pam in the driver's seat, crying.

* * *

><p>Erin called for everyone's attention.<p>

"Alright, even though we don't have everybody here right now, I have the scores!"

"Everyone can see the scores on the screens, Erin," Oscar called. Erin continued anyway,

"Well, Team One has 105, Team Two has 100, and Team Three has 102."

"Haha, yesss!" Dwight exclaimed. Angela rolled her eyes.

"So, Andy, we're in the lead," Erin said timidly.

"Yep, we sure are," he replied.

"How should we celebrate?" Erin asked coyly.

"We... haven't won yet." And frowned, confused.

"I know, but we might. Do you want to grab a soda?"

Andy looked at the camera, then back at Erin. "Are you... asking me out?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Some bowling alleys serve alcoholic beverages.<strong>

**Longer chapter, but I think this story has finally begun to take off! Okay, stay tuned! **

**Next Chapter: Every action has its consequences. What happens to these five couples?**


	6. Frame Four

**Chapter Six  
><strong>

**Frame Four**

Jim tapped his foot rapidly as Kevin knocked down two pins. He looked nervously at the camera, then stared at the table.

**Jim**

"Pam's not back yet. It's been fifteen minutes. She said she'd just needed some air..." he trailed off, glancing at the door.

Dwight stood back in full concentration. Then he rushed forward and bowled a strike.

"Beat that, suckers!" he shouted, pointing at Michael and his team. Angela suppressed a smile, but Dwight saw.

"So, Monkey," he said once she got up to refill her water. "What do you think?"

"About what?" she replied tightly.

"I'm doing pretty well. Bet you the Senator couldn't do that good."

"I don't care, Dwight." Angela pushed past him. The smile fell from his lips.

**Dwight**

"Women, right?" he scoffed. There was a hint of pain in his eyes as he crossed his arms.

Michael rolled his eyes as Holly made a strike. She smiled triumphantly and looked at Michael. He glared, and she quickly averted her eyes.

* * *

><p>Michael cornered Holly away from the group. They talked in hushed voices, but the camera still picked up the words.<p>

"I- I just don't understand why you snapped at me," Michael said, holding Holly's hand. She pulled it away.

"Not here, Michael."

"You're doing it again!"

She sighed and cocked a hip. "Doing what?"

"That! That... thing you do. With the voice. That tone! It's contemplating and arrogant and makes me feel small."

"I think you mean condescending. And I'm sorry Michael, but when you act like that, you're acting like a child. You make me feel like the parent, which puts me in an unusual situation. I should not have to tell you not to purposely endanger me or the others."

"Eugh. You sound like Toby," he replied, crossing his arms and pursing his lips.

"Yes, I know."

"I hate it when you do that."

"I hate it when you do dangerous things. It's okay to be a little competitive, but you went too far."

"You hated what I did?" He looked at her with a mixed look of disbelief and distress.

"Honestly, yeah. I did."

**Michael**

"Well, if she hates what I do... I have _plenty _of things I hate about her.

The camera showed them in the same corner, still talking.

"You never brush your hair on the weekends- what, am I not good enough for you to look nice?" Michael listed. "And, and- you... you always have bad breath, in the morning. So, really. It's called a mint. And I hate it when you-"

"I get it, Michael," Holly said and kissed him quickly on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

><p>Darryl smiled as he answered his vibrating phone. "Hello, m'lady," he said.<p>

The camera picked up Val's voice. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking? My boyfriend heard your smart-ass message! He's left me, and he's coming after you. He knows where you are. You better run, Darryl. Run fast."

"You- you want me to run?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. You think I want you to get your sorry ass kicked? Of course not."

"You- care about me, don't you." There's silence on the other end. "Val?"

"Just... run. Meet me in the warehouse. We'll talk then." The soft buzz of a dead line rose up, and Darryl closed the phone. He smiled at the camera, then stood abruptly.

"Okay, listen up! I gotta go, so you guys go on with- without me."

"Darryl, you're drunk," Oscar warned.

"Why are you always trying to crush people's dreams, you grouch! Hey, Oscar the Grouch! I'm so clever," he mumbled softly and left.

**Erin**

"First Pam, then Darryl. This was supposed to be fun."

Erin cheered loudly as Andy bowled an eight. "That's great!" she exclaimed. He smiled coyly.

"Thanks," he said. She looked at him expectantly. "Look, Erin. I'm happy right now. And I'd be lying if I told you I have absolutely no feelings for you, but I can't risk our friendship. I'd be devastated if I lost you as a friend."

"But, I love you," she said quietly. Andy swallowed and looked down.

"I... know." Erin frowned at him and turned away. From his seat, Gabe smiled triumphantly.

**Jim**

He and Merideth stood together. "Well, Pam is still missing. And she took the car. So we're going to go look for her." Merideth nodded. Erin, overhearing, shouted at them.

"No! No, you're not going anywhere. This is supposed to be Michael and Holly's fun day out, and you're all ruining it!" With the last words, she glanced at Andy.

"I'm sorry, Erin. I have to go."

"This game's bogus anyway," Creed said. There were murmurs of agreement all around.

"Fine," Erin said. "Fine, we'll just stop, okay? We'll go back to the office, those of us not looking for Pam."

"No, let's do something else. Could we go to lunch? I'm starving," Holly said. This seemed to be a popular idea all around.

"Great, you guys go. I'll catch up to you. Where are you going?" Jim asked.

"Chilli's," three or four people said at once.

"Great. See you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>And thus concludes the bowling section of this story. <strong>

**Next Chapter: Never drive drunk.**


	7. Chilli's

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>

**Chilli's**

"Hi! My name is Terri, I'll be your server today. Can I start y'all off with a drink?" Terri stood at the head of a long table. She looked expectantly at Michael, who sat closest to her.

"I'll just have a water, thank you. With lemon."

"Okay," she said, writing it down. "And you?"

The rest ordered, requesting soda, coffee, water, beer, and tea. They even ordered extra waters for those who hadn't joined them yet.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin' alive. Stayin' alive.<em>

Michael answered his phone. He listened for a moment, his face turning solemn. "Really?" he said, eyes widening. "I'll be right there." Then he hung up.

"Guys," he said, interrupting conversations throughout the group. "Something terrible has happened."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Every time you say that, it turns out to be nothing."

"NO! Shut up Oscar! Darryl was in a car accident. Okay? He was intoxicated. Is that _nothing_? No, it's not. So just shut your mouth!"

Every mouth dropped. Andy began to stand, saying, "We should go see him."

"Is he okay?" Angela asked.

**Angela  
><strong>

"No, I've never cared much for Darryl. But this is serious."

"Yes, he's fine. He just broke his left leg and both his arms. Oh, and a few ribs."

* * *

><p>Jim and Merideth drove. Jim craned his neck, looking for Pam.<p>

"I've called her three times," he said. "All I got was voice mail. We've been to our house, her favorite restaurant, and any other place she might be."

"We haven't been to the office yet. She might be there," Merideth volunteered.

Jim pursed his lips and looked at the camera.

* * *

><p>Pam sat at her desk, typing on the computer. She glanced up to see the camera, then back at her work.<p>

Her face, red, puffy, and tear-stained, turned slowly as the phone rang.

"Dunder-Mifflin Sabre, this is Pam."

"Pam! I'm so glad I caught you. Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Oh, I didn't hear it ring," she said quietly.

"I called you like, five times." Pam pulled out her phone and checked. Three missed calls.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I just needed to get a grip on things."

"Well, maybe you could let me know before you get a grip next time."

"I was going to call you, but I needed to calm down first."

"Okay. Will you be okay to go to Chilli's? We decided to end the game and go to lunch."

"I'm banned from Chilli's, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So- wait, Pam. Michael's calling me."

"Ignore it."

"I should let him know we found you. I'll call you right back."

Pam hung up and waited. About a minute later, her cell phone rang. She answered.

"Hey," she said.

"Pam," Jim sounded out of breath. "Darryl's in the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The characters go to visit Darryl.<br>**


	8. The Hospital

**Chapter Eight**

**The Hospital**

"Hey, Darryl," Pam said gently. "How are you?" The entire office inched forward in the tiny room. Darryl replied weakly.

"I'm fine. The nurse said I'm in trouble, though."

"Yes, you're going to have to pay a fine. But at least you're okay," Val said. She sat on the bed and took his hand.

"Yes, I'm okay," he repeated, almost childlike.

Michael looked at his watch. "Oh, it's almost two. Holly, we have a date with my nana at 2:30. We better get going." The group said their goodbye's, and Michael promised he'd come back soon. Then they left the room.

"Guys, we better get back to the office. We have work to do," Andy said. There were moans, especially from Stanley, but everyone said goodbye to Darryl. One by one they left until the only one left was Val.

"Hey. When you get better, call me. But... not while you're drunk." She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left, a faint smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this chapter was really short, and I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed the story!<br>**


End file.
